Forgotten Memories
by Jujubie
Summary: [UlrichYumiXanaOdd]What's this? Xana's a human? And he's after Yumi? How will Ulrich take this? And the rest of the gang? R&R! Triangles and Quadrilaterals
1. Initial Stages

**Fanfiction**

**Anime**

**Code Lyoko**: _Forgotten Memories_

_**Jujubie **_

--

Chapter One

--

A dark clouded figure swarmed out of thin air. The dust that had flared up at his rival quickly subsided and he turned his attention to a tall tower. He walked over to it and brought a palm forward touching it lightly as his hand twitched at the power he was releasing.

A big boom of white light exploded. The figure drew his hand back, staring at his burnt palm. His thin mouth creased at the corners and twirled up into a haughty smirk, his eyes still hidden by the shadows and contours of his face.

Relinquishing his devious smile he walked forward without hesitation into the tower and his form materialized inside the tower. He examined his surroundings closely. When he opened his mouth, a deep, dark and sinister voice emerged.

"Finally I have been able to get in here."

The clouded figure said out loud in his hoarse voice. He walked to the center and was slowly levitated upwards. A digital screen rose as well. His smirk faded as he faltered for a millisecond.

He placed a palm on the screen and it went through a scanning process. The computer beeped in response as his access was confirmed. As soon as everything was confirmed the images all dropped down and the figure pushed a button causing a bright light to shoot out and reveal his features.

He had piercing emerald eyes, a firm jaw and a rugged face. His body was lanky yet toned and slightly muscled. He muttered something lightly to himself.

"...soon...soon I will have you...my little _Yumi_..."

And with that final though he was gone...

--

Note: Yeah I revised the grammatical errors and such for this chapter. No major revisions, but this chapter was annoying me, so I had to fix it .

Thank you to all you reviewers!

Peace out!


	2. Tribulations

_::Hiya! I'm back once again and thanx to all those reviewers who enjoyed it! Review Responses are below ( . Now onto the fic!::  
_  
_Additional Info... Age(s):_  
  
Yumi- 16

Ulrich- 17

Theo- 16

Odd- 17

Jeremy- 16

Aelita- 15 {In human yrs.}

Sissy- 16

Herb- 15

Nicholas- 17

Naomi- 16

Xana- 17  
  
_::Sry...this may be a little confusing --U...they're all in high skool as u probably guessed, but they still go to a boarding skool. I know I shoulda put this up in the first chappie but I forgot...¬¬...well if u dun agree with the ages plz tell me and I might change it if I think that it is pretty reasonable...kay? -::  
_  
_::Oh yeah, Yumi is staying at the dorm's now.::_  
  
**Chappie 2  
**  
Yumi walked out of her chemistry class with her friend Theo on her left side and her best friend Ulrich on the other. She was clad in a black t- shirt and jean capris. She hadn't changed much in fashion sense but started wearing a bit more colorful clothes. She had grown a lot in the past few years, now at 5'5'' she was average height and didn't tower over the boys now. She also curved out plenty, though her clothes hid a lot of it. She stopped showing her midriff and went for more baggy shirts. She grew out her hair so it reached the middle of her back but she always kept it in a ponytail or a sloppy bun held with chopsticks claiming it was a nuisance. She also didn't date, for she thought it was pointless.  
  
Jeremie left during class, claiming it was an emergency but they all knew it was because of Aelita. After all this time Jeremie still hadn't found a way to materialize Aelita once again, but there was no rush this time, there hadn't been a threat to Lyoko for some time now. Jeremie grew his hair out a bit and dressed differently. All that knew of Lyoko suspected it was because of Aelita. He was also taller but not my much. He was 5'5½'', he didn't grow much but he wasn't a skinny shrimp anymore either.  
  
Odd had mysteriously vanished once the bell rang, he was off to see his girl friend, Naomi. Odd and Naomi had hooked up a couple weeks ago and Odd has been boisterous ever since. It was like that was all he could talk about. Odd kept his same hairdo claiming it was what made him, him...just succeeding in confusing the heck out of everyone.  
  
Ulrich still hadn't mustered up the courage to tell Yumi his feelings and now with a love rival, Theo, it was getting harder since Yumi was practically oblivious to the whole situation. Ulrich was now at a 5'8'' and still had the same fashion sense. He was also a very sought after guy, who girls mercilessly clung onto. Theo on the other hand was a 5'7'' just an inch shorter than Ulrich but still two inches taller than Yumi, he was also sought after but not as much as Ulrich. The two seemed to only have eyes for Yumi who barely noticed.  
  
Sissy was still as ever, jealous of Yumi and the cute men she hung around, though she couldn't quite complain. Her best friends, Nicholas and Herb changed over the past few years. Herb's pimple face became one of delicate smooth, clear skin and gotten taller than Sissy by a few inches. Nicholas grew more built, ever since he started working out in the gym after school and his build was quite fine and he wasn't so hunchback anymore. Sissy admitted they were particularly cute, but they held no interest for her and Herb's annoying crush that she knew he had. Sissy though, cut her hair, thinking if she looked a bit like Yumi did back then, than Ulrich would fall in love with her. She was also quite built but not as much as Yumi. She started wearing a lot more mini skirts hoping to catch a certain someone's eyes. She also wore tight stretch tops that outlined her curves. She was quite pretty but had no eye for any other man.  
  
School had just begun the last marking period, each day inching closer to vacation when they would be school-free. Yumi chatted away happily to the boys on each side of her. She giggled as Theo cracked a joke and Ulrich glared at him.  
  
"So what're you doing today Yumi?" Ulrich asked, curiously. Yumi scrunched up her face in thought.  
  
"Um...I don't think I'm doing anything." She answered thoughtfully a small grin on her face. Ulrich smiled.  
  
"Well-" Ulrich began before being cut off rudely by Theo.  
  
"Hey you wanna go to the park or something Yumi?" Theo asked hurriedly. Yumi stood still, then nodded.  
  
"Sure! How about it Ulrich?" She asked oblivious for Theo's true intent.  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't wan-" Now Theo was cut off. Ulrich popped in.  
  
"I'd love to go!" He shouted out and knew if he went then nothing could happen between Yumi and Theo. It wasn't that he didn't trust Yumi; it was that he didn't trust Theo. _'What if he pulls a move on and then forces himself on her?'_ Ulrich thought cautiously.  
  
Theo grimaced at the fact he wasn't going to spend some alone time with Yumi and sent a death glare at Ulrich. _'Damn that nosy brat!'_ He thought sourly. He knew he couldn't deny Ulrich or Yumi would think something's up.  
  
"Okay guys, well I'll meet up with you in a bit, I'm gonna go to my room and we'll meet out at the soccer field, at 4 o' clock, kay?" Yumi supplied, grinning. The two boys nodded simultaneously and Yumi walked off.  
  
"See ya later Yumi!" Ulrich called out to her and she raised a hand up and kept walking. He watched her with admiration displayed in his eyes and a dopey look on his face. Theo glared a bit, but then dropped it leaving Ulrich behind who didn't even notice he left.

_::With Yumi::_

Yumi walked down the path to her room, when she heard someone crying softly. She decided to investigate and see who it was. She walked down the sloping terrain and much to her surprise, there sat Odd.  
  
His face was buried into his knees, his arms encircling his head. With a sad expression on her face she walked over to where Odd sat and took a place beside him. He didn't even seem to notice someone was there until Yumi encircled her arms around Odd and swayed slowly back and forth.  
  
Odd, rather shocked someone was holding him, looked up and saw Yumi looking down at him with a compassionate smile. Clearly embarrassed one of his best friends found him crying he wiped the tears from his eyes and looked down, not wanting to face Yumi.  
  
"Have you calmed down a bit?" Yumi asked in a sot voice. Odd nodded slowly. Yumi crookedly grinned. "Will you tell me what happened?" Yumi asked in the same tone once again. Odd first was reluctant, but once he saw the sincerity in her eyes, saw that there was no harm done to tell her.  
  
"Well..." Odd began in a scratchy voice that smoothed on, "I came here to meet Naomi as usual. Of course when I came here she didn't look as perky as before. I could tell something was wrong. So when I asked she told me to sit down, I was already dreading the news, since it didn't sound to good, but then I remembered I had done nothing so relaxed a bit, then sh-she told me the news..." Odd's voice began cracking up as his eyes watered. Yumi rocked him once again, calming him down. "Sh-she broke up with me!" Odd yelled out before breaking into a fit of sobs and burying his face in his hands. Yumi shh-ed him for a bit and moved his head to cushion it on her breasts. She wasn't thinking anything perverted though, but when Odd stopped sobbing he blushed as he noticed how soft she felt through her t- shirt.  
  
"Listen Odd, Naomi was just stupid to dump you, okay? She doesn't know what she's missing out on. And once she realized what she could've had it's gonna be her weeping and not you. You're a perfectly great guy! Smart, funny and even cute!" Yumi told him and Odd began to grin and looked up.  
  
"Keep going..." Odd pushed. Yumi raised her eyebrow.  
  
"And a little conceited right now." Yumi stated, playfully. Odd grinned, returning to his old self. He stood up and brushed off his pants. He then reached out a hand to Yumi. She grabbed a hold of it also grinning and heaved herself up with Odd's help. She brushed off her capris and looked up to see Odd staring at her strangely. Yumi's eyebrows creased in confusion. "Yoo-hoo? Odd? You still there?" Yumi asked, waving a hand in front of his face, snapping him out of his trance. He shook his head.  
  
"It's nothing; you just got a piece of grass in your hair." Odd said. Yumi frowned.  
  
"Take it out." She commanded. Odd leaned forward and grabbed it, but before he pulled away, he could see how close they were and smelled her exotic scent. He quickly leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, then pulled away, leaving a shocked Yumi.  
  
"You are a great friend Yumi." Odd said with a sweet smile and with that jogged off. Yumi gingerly touched her cheek and a series of questions raged through her mind. She shrugged it off, deciding to dwell on it later, since she had to go meet up with Ulrich and Theo.  
  
_::Click Click Click::_  
  
A series of snapshots were heard behind the tree. The person smiled evilly.  
  
"Hohoho! With these as proof I can finally get my man!"  
  
**End Of Chappie 2  
**  
_::WoW! So what do ya'll think? I hope you enjoyed it! And this is not Odd/Yumi okay? I think it'll be Yumi/Ulrich, right? It was just necessary for the plot so don't kill me! I'm thinking of hooking up Odd with Samantha; tell me what you think about that! This chappie doesn't quite focus on the plot, but it's leading up to it! Stay tuned for the next update (hint hint: X.A.N.A.)!::  
  
_PeAcE oUt! v-v  
  
_Jujubie_  
  
**Review Reponses:  
**  
WHYWOULDSESSHYWEARPANTIES oO: Thank you! I luved ur review!  
  
XxAnimeLover14xX: Thanks! And I will try to make them more longer!   
  
tea/anzufan: Thank u! If u hadn't yelled at me, I probably wouldve never of posted this chappie soon! Thanks!   
  
Fwoggie: Thanks 4 thinking so! U hafta make another fic, kay?  
  
Cathy: Thanks so much!   
  
LilShini: Thank you, and the fact I typed it in 3 minutes doesn't help, eh? Lol.  
  
Winter the Snow Dragon: Thank you! And yeah! Yumi/Ulrich 4eva!   
  
Saku's Sakura: Lol..well we'll see and thanks 4 the review!  
  
Just me and myself: I hope this is okay, but the next chappie I hope will be longer than this one.   
  
rebekah: Yeah! Romance! Well I'll see how I can make more romance!   
  
Julygurl: I know! That's what inspired me to do this! Thanks!  
  
Intectual idiot: U could always try and ur fic would be awesome too! Thanks!   
  
dAE 1UANA: the dark things X.A.N.A. I think...lol.   
  
Anime Fan: Thank u soo much!   
  
blackcatt: Thank u! Hope u liked this chappie!   
  
Starbolt1218: Thanks! Hope u'll like them! And Xana might want Yumi, Im not sure yet and ull find out!  
  
Jackie: Ill try! Thanks!   
  
Smurf Babe: Thank you! Lol...  
  
Curingangel: Hehe! thanks  
  
Jamie: Thank u!   
  
jessica: Okay I will! Thanks!  
  
oyin: Thank u! Im glad u think so!   
  
YumiOrrick4ever: Thank u! Im glad u say so!  
  
_::And that's all! Thank all of u! Hopefully I haven't forgotten anyone or else u have permission to smack me! ::  
_  
**_Peace_**


	3. Daunting Stares

**Code Lyoko: _Forgotten Memories_**

By: Jujubie 

_A/N: I know that Yumi is one year older than Ulrich, but I changed it in this fic and am saying this just to not mix anyone up. I support Yumi/Ulrich in totally, but I won't tell you the end result of the fic, you'll just have to read and find out._

* * *

Chapter Three

Yumi collapsed on her soft, cushioned bed. She buried her head into her pillow the scenes from earlier replaying in her mind and muttered _jerks_. Her clothes were soaked, her hair stringy as it began to dry and her face splotched with weariness and annoyance.

**Flashback**

"I'll get Yumi a drink." Ulrich stated, fiercely as his firm mouth set in a thin line. Theo glared at him as he shook his head.

"No. _I'll_ get Yumi a drink." He replied with the same amount of fierceness. Yumi rolled her eyes as she sat on the rim of the fountain, subtly dipping her fingers in the cool clear water and sashaying them back and forth slowly watching the exchange with a bored expression plastered on her face. Coming up to the park was nice, until she had mentioned she was a might thirsty and the whole charade began.

"I said I'll do it so back off!" Ulrich responded in a near-yell tone.

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

Yumi became fed up with the _little_ exchange, and stood up from the rail of the fountain she was sitting on. Her arms firmly at her side and her fists balled up she shouted out.

"I'll get my own drink! Now stop it you two!" But neither had heard her, and she took a step closer to them to repeat what she had said, when Ulrich shoved Theo violently, causing him to bump into Yumi's soft body and send her toppling backwards as she lost her balance and fell backwards into the pool of water in the fountain. The boys watched in horror as Yumi came up spluttering and coughing, soaked from head to toe. Her wet tee shirt clung to her curvy body, flaunting her pert breasts and small waist.

The two blushed, ignorant of the situation, their attention drawn to the body outlined by the water. Ulrich looked away as soon as he noticed what he was doing, while Theo let his gaze linger on a bit longer on her frame until Ulrich turned his face away, harshly. Yumi stepped out, angrily, wringing out her tee shirt and her hair that fell out of her bun as she flipped it around, drops of water purposefully splattering on the semi-speechless duo.

"Hope you two are happy!" She exclaimed as she stomped away a trail of wet water lurking behind her.

"I'm so—" Ulrich began after Yumi, when Theo held him back, shaking his head and Ulrich slumped his posture and walked away.

Theo remained as he stared up at the sky and heard a faint sound of rustling in the trees and moved his gaze quickly, but found nothing. He quickly dismissed it as the wind or a bird and too headed off.

**End Of Flashback**

"Jerks!" She growled into her pillow as her roommate appeared, sitting on her own bed, staring at Yumi's sopping wet form. "Sissy, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to play 20 questions." Yumi stated as she rolled over on her side, her back facing Sissy.

"It's not 20 questions. Just one. Who are the jerks you keep referring to?" Sissy asked impatiently. Yumi groaned as she mumbled out the two names. Sissy's eyebrows rose. "What happened? What did they do?" She jumbled out as Yumi sighed exasperatedly.

"I told you that you were going to ask 20 questions." Yumi told her.

"That was _three_ not twenty!" Sissy huffed out.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a nice hot bath, and forget everything that happened today." She answered as she walked out the door and down the hall to where the bathrooms and showers were located.

As she walked by she noticed a strange boy she'd never seen before. His wild jet-black hair and stunning emerald green eyes seemed to draw her in, by some sort of remembrance. But she could've sworn she'd never seen him in her life.

His face was emotionless and hardened as he stared into her eyes, then glanced away quickly and quickened his pace. Yumi stared at his back frame as her eyes trailed slowly to his firm rump and she blushed as she stirred her eyes away, a pinkish hue gracing her on the ridge of her nose.

Yumi stripped off her clothes and turned on the knobs as she stood underneath the warm water, her muscles relaxed and her thoughts vanished. She washed herself thoroughly and stepped out as she wrapped a towel around her form. She looked around for her robe to find it had disappeared.

"Wha-?" She thought out loud. She was pretty screwed. She decided to make a break for it. She snuck out of the bath clasping the towel shut. She looked around and found now one so she sprinted to her room.

On the way she collided with someone and sent herself sprawling back as she tried desperately to keep herself covered. She sat up to see it was that kid she had saw earlier. He was standing above her staring at her body. She managed to keep her intimate parts covered, but her long slim legs were revealed. As he ogled her body Yumi glared at him.

"Stop staring at me, weirdo." She said as she got up decently and backed away from him. He stood there blankly and after a while smirked at her as he continued on his way. Yumi's heart thudded in her chest. That was a close call. She ran the way back to her room.

The kid laughed once he reached his secret confinements. He smirked and walked over to a monitor screen where it displayed Yumi in her room.

"Soon I will have you Yumi, and I will make you my wife, feisty one." He laughed loudly and his voice echoed into the solitary confinement of his room.

_**

* * *

**_

_Author's note: __-Hope you've enjoyed Part III of Forgotten Memories. Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews! I'm sorry fo taking so long to update! The story is finally piquing a bit. Stay tuned._

-Jujubie 


	4. Unanticipated Kiss

--

**Fanfiction**

**Anime**

**Code Lyoko**: _Forgotten Memories_

Jujubie 

--

_Note: I apologize greatly for taking so long in my updates. Sigh. This fic was published so long ago but yet it's only up to chapter four. That's pretty pathetic. At least I manage to remember once in a while to update. Thank you all for your dedication and pleasant reviews. I do hope you enjoy this next installment of Forgotten Memories!_

--

Chapter Four 

Yumi felt so wretched after that horrible confrontation. A non-pleasant shiver ran down her spine. The way he stared at her. His gaze leering at her body traveling up her legs taking in the contours of her body.

She felt like retching. She made it into her room and collapsed on her bed, unaware that she had a visitor. She buried her head into her pillow, holding her towel shut.

Ahem. She heard a throat clearing, it was deep and masculine, definitely not Sissy's. He eyes snapped wide open and she uncertainly lifted her head from her pillow to see a very embarrassed-looking Odd.

She quickly grabbed the closest large article of clothing and tried desperately to cover herself up.

"W-What are you doing here?" She stuttered out, too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

He coughed nervously and brought up an arm to scratch the back of his head, fidgeting on his feet. "Well um, I came to see you and well Sissy told me I could wait for you till you came back." Yumi raised an eyebrow at the statement, meeting his eyes for the first time; he looked away quickly. "Well not in those exact words, I suppose, but I guess that's what she meant."

"Odd. 'Don't bother me' doesn't mean 'come in and make yourself at home'." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Odd protested, "I didn't say that! Well…not exactly." He finished weakly.

"Mhmm." Yumi replied. "Anyways, where is Sissy." She furrowed her brows as she scanned the room.

"Well she left a bit ago, said something about needing to let off a bit of steam." Odd gave her a toothy grin. Yumi sighed.

"I suppose she doesn't have to worry about curfew like a few others since her father is the dean of the schools." Odd shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh. As long as she's 'out of your hair' is my motto." He grinned. Yumi flashed back a small smile but soon disappeared as reality crashed down on her and she remembered the compromising situation they were in.

"Um…" Yumi began, looking down at her body. "Let me get changed and then we can catch up." She said, blushing lightly. Odd's cheeks colored as he nodded.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Yumi grabbed her clothes and made a mad dash to their small bathroom, which consisted of a toilet and small wall sink. She changed rapidly and looked in the mirror as she put up her hair and made a satisfactory noise.

She slipped back into her room, depositing her towel on the floor near her bed. She would pick up later, in fact her whole side of the room had to be cleaned later. She put it at the top of her mind. She found Odd laid back on her bed, flipping through one of Sissy's girly magazines.

He held it up sideways and whistled appreciatively as he admired the view. Yumi blushed and snatched the magazine away from him and threw it over to Sissy's bed.

Yumi pushed his feet on the ground, "Get your feet off the bed." And made to sit in that spot. She turned to him and sat Indian style.

"So what's up?" She asked nonchalantly.

Odd gave a nervous smile. "I just wanted to thank you for today. It meant a lot to me, to know someone cared. I mean I know I'm not usually that considerate when I date girls and dump 'em—" Yumi snorted.

"Yeah right you playboy." She teased. "I heard you went through your whole class grade." Odd wriggled his eyebrows mischievously. Yumi laughed.

"But, as I was saying," He said while giving Yumi a look, "I really liked her, more than your other average girl. I wasn't in it just for the fun, as so many other relationships and it hurt when she rejected me like that, after the while we'd been together that she could think of me of just another notch on her bed." Odd explained. Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"You slept with her?" Yumi questioned disbelievingly. Odd nodded uncertainly. "You little playboy!" Yumi joked, while grabbing a pillow and knocking him upside the head with it. Odd laughed and grabbed one of his own and retaliated.

"Oh I get it, you're still a virgin." Odd teased. Yumi's face burned as she paused in mid-swing. Odd took the opportunity to land a hit.

"Oomph! I'm going to get you for that!" Yumi yelled at him and attacked at full force, accidentally knocking him off the bed. At the last second he grabbed Yumi's arm and she was sent down careening with him to a loud thump.

She had landed on something soft yet firm. Her hands wandered and she felt a built chest. Her head lifted off of it and she looked down upon Odd who was unceremoniously sprawled beneath her.

Odd was staring right into her eyes, with some hidden emotion locked in them as well as…lust? No, that couldn't be right. Yumi's hair tie had snapped and her long, luxurious dark hair fell around Odd's face.

Odd took this moment to catch Yumi be complete unadulterated surprise. He leaned up and kissed her softly, but urgently on her lips. Yumi was caught by complete surprise, but caught herself relaxing into the strangely comforting lips and unconsciously responding.

Odd's arms had snaked around Yumi's waist and somehow ended up on top as his mouth overtook his and opened hers to him as his tongue explored the crevices of her sweet mouth. Yumi moaned into his mouth as her arms slipped onto his back.

The two were separated when a shocked cry halted their actions. They looked up to find Sissi watching them with horror and curiosity etched onto her face. Odd detangled their limbs and stood, while helping Yumi up chivalrously.

"What Sissi? Never seen anyone kiss before?" Odd taunted, loving it when he got on her nerves.

"You-you shut up!" She screamed at him. Odd rolled his eyes.

"Oh I'm so hurt Sissi! You can't even remember my name! After all we've been through!" Odd mock-cried. Sissi folded her arms and glared at him. Yumi took her chance.

"Well, it is getting late Odd. You should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk then, okay?" She asked politely, wanting to get away and be by herself to think this situation over. Odd nodded.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." He leaned toward her and placed a small peck on her cheek. He turned to Sissi. "Bye Sissi! Or should I say Elizabeth!" Odd called out, laughing. Sissi turned bright red and slammed the door shut. She turned to Yumi.

"So what was all that about?" She asked haughtily, "I though you only had eyes for Ulrich." She said, stretching out his name. Yumi threw her a glare.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm going to bed." Yumi said as she turned in for the night. But her wide-awake mind kept replaying today's earlier events and she was left sleepless.

--

**End Of Chapter Four**

_Author's Note_: Kind of a wowzer there, huh? I suppose it was a bit unexpected, but it just thickening the plot! Now Yumi's got a whole lot of guys chasing after her! What a lucky girl! He-he. Well hopefully next chapter gets updated quickly when I choose to start it. We get to see a bit more into X.A.N.A.'s mind and plan! So stay tuned!

Peace out!


	5. Unpleasant Encounters

--

**Fanfiction**

**Anime**

**Code Lyoko**: _Forgotten Memories_

_**Jujubie**_

--

Chapter Five

--

Yumi couldn't help but long for those times where she didn't have to worry about her looks, her studies, her friends, X.A.N.A attacks and boys.

Yumi ran a hand through her hair. This was the first time she had worn it down in so long. She actually was shocked by its length. She hadn't realized it had grown so long.

She had woken that morning totally out of it and had forgotten to pull up her hair. Actually she had rushed out of her room to avoid any awkward or annoying questions from Sissi.

She was quite fed up with boys lately. You had no idea what was going through their minds and when you finally though you had them figured out they do a complete one-eighty.

She walked over to the bench near the vending machines where she always met up with the gang. It was a habit she didn't think much of, but today she really didn't feel like going over there. Would things between her and Odd be terribly awkward? How could she bear to look at Ulrich without feeling guilty? Sure they weren't going out, but she wasn't completely oblivious to his feelings or hers for that matter.

She didn't know what she was thinking last night. Why had Odd kissed her? Not that it was bad…she had enjoyed it enough to admit she liked it. Did Odd really have feelings for her? What about Ulrich, his best friend?

These questions kept plaguing her mind till she felt her head would burst.

"Hey Yumi" Jeremie said nonchalantly, noting her presence. Yumi threw a quick furtive gaze at Odd who was grinning in her direction. Couldn't get any more obvious, could he? She thought angrily. She quickly pulled herself together and forced a smile for the gang.

"Hey, guys." She tried to be nonchalant as usual, but was finding it difficult to do so. Odd and Ulrich sent her quizzical looks, they knew her better and they knew that something was wrong and she was trying to hide it from them.

The bell rang, saving her from having to answer any awkward questions. "Bye guys" She replied and headed off to her first class. English. Ugh, she groaned mentally. Foreign languages were so hard. On her way there, she nearly collided with someone on the way.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the figure. It was the same one as the weirdo who was staring at her the other day. She threw him a wary glance and walked into class, she got a weird vibe from him, weird, but familiar.

The second bell rang as she slipped into her seat. Her English teacher Ms. Hoshiyama looked as if she wanted to tell them something and the class quieted down at her expectant look.

"I have an announcement," She said in English, "We have a new student. His name is Xavier Angle Nephrite Ansem and he used to live in the Netherlands. Would you like to say something Mr. Ansem?" She asked. He shook his head in response and she just pointed to an empty seat.

All through class Yumi thought she felt the new (weird) kid stare at her. It sent shivers up her spine. She felt that she couldn't stand it another minute when the bell finally rang, releasing them.

She got out of class and she thought that she was home safe when an unfamiliar hand grabbed her forearm.

Yumi spun around to face the new kid. He just smiled eerily at her. She raised a brow. "What do you want?" She inquired. He gave her another creepy little smile.

"Just to know your name." He said coyly. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm sure if you really want to know it, you'll find it out yourself."

She spotted Odd walking around the corner so she quickly took off with out a farewell and took a detour.

The strange kid just smiled maliciously at her retreating form.

-

Yumi kept seeing Odd around all day. She'd end up taking a different route and being successfully late for class. She even went as far as to miss lunch just so he wouldn't be able to corner her.

She had finally thought she could relax. She never realized how hard it was to avoid someone. She was walking to her last class of the day, which was also on the opposite side of the building from Odd's class.

Yumi felt someone grab her arm, she spun around to face Odd. She nervously bit her lip while raking through her mind for an excuse to throw him. That is…until he cut her off.

"I need to talk with you."

Those dreaded words stunned Yumi as she stopped in her tracks and her mind went blank. It was a different situation than usual though. He was going to bring up that dreaded topic she had tried to steer clear of.

"Are you trying to avoid me, Yumi?"

"Err…no, of course not! Besides what are you doing here? Isn't your class on the other side of the school?" Yumi asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"Stop trying to change the subject. I know you're lying. Does this have to do with last night?

Yumi didn't say anything.

"It is isn't it? Well, let me tell you something. I don't regret it."

Yumi's mouth literally dropped open; she hadn't expected such a confession.

"I just can't dismiss my feelings like that though—I really like you Yumi—" Yumi's heart just nearly stopped.

"Ahem"

A familiar throaty voice interrupted.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" It was that new kid, Yumi talked to earlier. Xavier Angle Nephrite Ansem—or something like that.

"If it isn't _Yumi_ and her little boyfriend."

Yumi stopped dead in her tracks.

She was found out.

--

**End of Chapter Five**

Note: Thank you so much to all you faithful (and some very eager!) reviewers! I really do appreciate it when you take time to leave behind a review just at least letting me know what you thought of the chapter.

_Ooh! Yeah! More Ulrich/Yumi interaction in the next chapter, 'cause this fic was originally centered around them and he's hardly in the fic! Sorry about that! So don't worry! (wink wink)_

I also hope that this was a faster update. I've been trying, but I'm also trying to balance my other fics as well, I can't just update only one very frequently. They have to take turns so please excuse the long waits. Spring break is up-a-coming so hopefully I have some time to write then between my APUSH-break homework and work.

Stay tuned!

Paz.


	6. Puzzling Circumstances

--

--

-- --

Fanfiction

Anime

Code Lyoko: Forgotten Memories

Jujubie

-- --

--

Chapter Six

--

-- --

Yumi stared into anger-filled emerald eyes, and they stared right back at her. She watched him surmise the situation as his eyes took in the scene.

Odd watched the interaction between the two with a hint of suspicion. The stranger seemed to know Yumi well and Odd wondered how well was well?

Yumi's puzzlement slowly grew into anger as she realized that he was not involved in her current predicament. She wondered why she had hesitated when he spoke and why the dread she had felt when she heard that deep baritone felt so familiar. She shook her head and berated herself inwardly; it was not the time for such thoughts.

"Excuse me, but I see no reason what so ever for _you_ to be butting into any of my affairs! Who I choose to date or not to date is none of your business quite frankly and you would do well to stay out of them!" She exclaimed as her face began heating up, her ears turning brilliant shades of red.

Her rant was put to a stop when a deep throaty laugh emanated from the strange boy—no, _man_ standing before her. Her ears heated up quite considerably. "I don't find any of this funny! What's your problem?" She practically shouted at him, causing his laugh to subside abruptly and a stern expression to scatter across his features. The scowl caused Yumi's heart to beat considerably faster and her anger to die down as she felt a strange feeling in the bottom of her gut when his scowl became a feral grin.

"My, my, my, poor little Yumi," he spoke, his voice now flowing as smooth as silk causing a shudder to run down her spine. "Have you forgotten? You're _mine_." He stated with a hungry expression cast in his eyes.

What the hell did he mean by that? Yumi felt her self unconsciously take a step back where she crushed back into Odd's arms. Odd griped Yumi securely and felt her tremble underneath his touch. He looked down at her to find her staring at the strange boy with an expression akin to fear. Odd felt a surge of anger wash through him at the one causing Yumi pain.

Odd gripped Yumi around her shoulders and tucked her into his side. He raised his eyes to meet the boy and gave him a hard glare. "Leave Yumi alone," he stated chillingly, "She obviously doesn't want anything to do with you." Xavier stared back into Odd's eyes, which were full of fierce determination, and broke his gaze. He knew he wouldn't be able to accomplish anything with all of these pests around. He'd have to look into exterminating them all to accomplish his final goal.

With one last smirk, Xavier spun on his heel and sauntered off gracefully. Odd dropped his gaze from the retreating figure and focused it upon Yumi, who looked thoroughly shaken up. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Are you alright Yumi," he inquired as she looked up into his eyes, which were full of worry, she instantly felt overcome with relief as she nodded with a small smile. Odd smiled back but didn't remove his arm from around her shoulders.

"What was up with that scene back there?" Odd inquired lightly, trying to tread softly, but off course being Odd he was always inquisitive. Yumi furrowed her brows.

"I don't exactly know, one minute I was angry and the next minute I felt like cowering in a corner. I don't know what it is, but he doesn't give off a good vibe." She shuddered inwardly. Odd's gaze softened as he enveloped her in a soft warm hug. After getting over the initial shock of Odd hugging her she buried her face into his hard, yet warm chest and raised her arms to place them on his back.

Before she could do so a loud familiar protest caused her arms to fall and to breakaway from Odd. She looked over to spot Ulrich with an enraged look on his face.

"What the hell were you two doing?" Ulrich demanded as he stomped over to stand in front of Odd, his leveled glare meeting the opposite's gaze. Odd had actually looked sheepish as a hint of pink stained the tops of his cheeks. Yumi stared up beneath her long, dark lashes as she recognized the hurt concealed in his expression.

"Ulrich let me explain—" Yumi started, only to be cut off with Ulrich's glare.

"Save it. I don't' want to hear any excuses, especially from you Yumi." He said softly and sprinted off in the opposite direction. Yumi's heart felt torn between her emotions. She had always valued both Odd and Ulrich as close friends, albeit her and Ulrich always had some chemistry together, but that had been put aside when they decided to focus their all in defeating X.A.N.A. Sure they always joked around and Ulrich kept up that ridiculous competition between him and Theo, but she knew that he wasn't completely serious in it.

Although now she knew she had definitely hurt him, but she couldn't deny the slight attraction she had felt towards Odd recently lately too. She turned to Odd to see his crestfallen expression at the interaction between Ulrich and herself and sighed lightly.

"Let's get back to our classes to avoid getting into any more trouble." She declared to Odd. She saw him nod slowly.

"That's fine Yumi; also I want you to think about what I told you earlier, I'm still one hundred percent serious about it so don't dismiss me lightly." Odd said lightly and bent slightly to give Yumi a quick peck on the forehead and sprinted away quickly before Yumi could inflict any damage upon him.

Yumi instead watched his retreating figure and raised her hand to softly touch the area he had quickly kissed and blushed. It seemed a whole lot more intimate than the kiss they had shared together yesterday. She shook herself out of it and hurried to her class even though she was already beyond late.

.:.

Yumi sighed aloud at the end of the day. It had shaped out to be one of a kind. She could barely concentrate during class and during passing times if she saw Ulrich he would determinately try to not notice her, if she saw Odd he would smile slightly or throw a wink at her, if she saw the strange, creepy, new boy Xavier, which she desperately tried to avoid—to no avail of course, he would give her a hungry grin, which would cause her to scurry to class faster. All three reactions caused her to sigh aloud once more.

All in all, today was a truly magnificent day. She was heading back to her dorm when she spotted a familiar silhouette shaded by the setting sun. She hesitated then walked over as the soft brown hair came into vision.

There was Ulrich standing in front of the lake as he skipped small rocks and watched them land.

Plop. Plop. Plop.

His form looked magnificent as Yumi couldn't help but draw her eyes towards his frame. His strong shoulders and lean, yet muscled frame drew her in. And those arms, they would feel magnificent wrapped around her—wait! What was she thinking? She had to straighten this mess out, not drool over his body! Her gasp of outrage caused his body to tense and he looked slowly around.

He met her gaze and his soft features turned into a scowl as he turned back around sharply. Yumi was surprised at how much that simple reaction had hurt. Well they had been best friends for a long time, she told herself unconvincingly.

She slowly approached him and noticed that he realized it as well as his frame stiffened with each step she took. She walked to the other side of him and crouched down, picking out some small rocks. Ulrich continued skipping rocks as he seamlessly ignored her. Yumi looked up at Ulrich and noted the stern expression that caused his usually open, friendly features to dissipate.

She stood unsurely watching him the whole time. As she noticed he was obviously not going to pay any attention to her she began to skip rocks as well.

Plop.

She flushed as the rock didn't skip but just fell right through. She looked up to Ulrich to notice his hesitance. She tried once more.

Plop.

She blushed to the roots of her hair and slightly jumped in shock as Ulrich let out a soft chuckle. Although still embarrassed she felt instantly relieved when she saw that familiar smile she recognized grace his delicate features.

"I'm still mad y'know." Ulrich stated half-heartedly as he came up behind her and fixed her hand into the proper angle. "It's all in the wrist and the angle it is thrown at. If you master that then you'll have no problem," Ulrich stated as his hand continued to softly grip Yumi's smaller one.

Yumi's stomach began to flutter in response to the situation that they were in and she lightly blushed, unbeknownst to Ulrich. The fabric of his shirt kept brushing against her back and she felt the heat radiating from his wider, muscled frame. If she was asked to repeat everything Ulrich had said she would definitely fail. She was fully concentrated on his arms that were almost enveloping her.

Ulrich paused to look down at Yumi when he noticed she had started dazing off. He then noticed the proximity between them and flushed. His arms could just wrap around her and her slight frame would perfectly fit against his harder one. Shocked by his traitorous thoughts he jumped back abruptly.

Yumi, noticing the lack of comfortable warmth against her back, twisted around to face Ulrich's lidded eyes. Entranced, she walked forward until she was looking up into Ulrich's warm eyes. Ulrich stared down at the exquisite being before him. Her light, translucent skin contrasted with her dark eyes and long dark eyelashes. Her nose was small, cute and pert, blending in with her face and then the full pink-tinged lips were drawing him in.

Ulrich placed his hand upon the side of her cheek, tracing along the contours of her face. He brushed along her brow and down her cheek and reached her full pink lips. Ulrich couldn't draw himself away from this particular feature. He lightly gripped her chin and tilted her face upwards slowly to face him.

He leaned into her to deliver a soft, yet passionate, kiss. Yumi's eyes widened, but soon she fell into the kiss and her eyes closed as she kissed back. Ulrich's arms fell to her waist as Yumi's arms rose to wrap around his neck. Ulrich pressed passionately into the kiss and Yumi yielded to him, obliging him by opening her mouth for a deeper kiss.

The surroundings melted as Yumi and Ulrich became lost in one another.

In the shadows, a pair of emerald eyes glinted at the pair.

"Yet another pest." He said to him self quietly, "Soon you'll be rid of all of them dear Yumi, and then...you'll finally be mine." He broke out into a feral grin.

"Yes...you'll be all mine."

--

-- --

End of Chapter Six

-- --

--

Note: Yes, I know. O. M. G. I'm alive! The last time I wrote this I was a junior in high school and now I am a sophomore in college. It has DEFINITELY been a long time. Apologizing and making excuses won't make the situation any better, but I'm still very sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you guys enjoy and the next chapter should be out sooner than 3 years or so. JK! But I'll work hard! I'm trying to update all my fics before starting anything new! Till then! ;)


End file.
